First Date Since
by KeetaRugoPetir
Summary: Allison and Scott have their first date since she found out his secret. How does she handle it? Accepted challenge! Scott/Allison because we need more of these. And less Derek/Stiles ;)
1. Chapter 1

I was getting ready for my first date with Allison since she learned of "the wolf." I just hope she doesn't think it's all too weird and leave me. I was surprised when she accepted me the other night and even more surprised when she said she wanted to have dinner at her house. She said she was going to make it.

I got dressed and headed towards her house. Allison told me that her parents are going to be out for the night. I, for one, didn't want to know what exactly they were doing. I shuddered at the thought. I ran up to the door. Actually I ran all the way the there.

"Hey you," she greeted. She looked so pretty under the moonlight.

APOV

I opened the door for Scott and was surprised to see him, as a human. The moon looked so full and I wondered why he wasn't a-um- a werewolf. I couldn't even say the word in my mind without it being uncomfortable. It was like your parents telling you that Santa does really exist, when you are seventeen. It was all too unreal.

"Hey, you look nice."

"And you look, not hairy." I gave him a puzzled look. "Why are you not the _other_ Scott?" I asked.

No one's POV

Scott twitched uncomfortably at Allison's question. "Why should I be?" He replied, not liking to talk about the subject around her. He remembered that night at the Hale's house. When she came up to him, he couldn't even look at her. She had to move his face towards hers. Then she kissed him to let him know that everything would be alright between them.

"Because, it's a full moon outside!" She exclaimed. "And wouldn't that mean-?"

"No, Allison, it's not a full moon, close but quite yet. Should we go inside?" He motioned for the dining room. He just wanted this conversation to be over with. They made their way to the table. It was set for two, quite nicely with the exception of plastic silverware. Scott frowned.

"Allison, why are there plastic forks and knives?" He already knew why she had them, but he almost wanted her to feel bad.

Allison, who was now in the kitchen grabbing the meal, replied, "Oh I, um, didn't know if the _silver_ware would hurt you or not. I am assuming it doesn't." She now felt guilty at the assumption. Scott couldn't believe how much Allison didn't know about werewolves. Everything she thought about them must be from Hollywood movies.

He was getting irritated at the matter. But he was also hungry so that added to the anger. Allison put the food on the table.

"Let's just eat," he said harsher than intended. Allison just wanted the awkwardness to be over. Then again, it may never be. He was always going to be a werewolf, and she would always be human. He hoped.

They continued to eat, and Allison pressed questions the whole time. She seemed to want to know everything about werewolves so she would never make stupid mistakes again. Scott answered them, but really just didn't want to talk about it. He never wanted her to know. He used to stay up at night, wander the forest, and think about what would happen if she found out.

And now she knew. It didn't look like she was going anywhere, but he knew she was uncomfortable around him more so than before. He didn't want any more discomfort, and neither did she. When they were done he took his plate up to the sink.

"You know what Allison, I really do not want to talk about me being a werewolf. It's obviously killing you inside to know more, but I know you are afraid." He looked to his feet, and then to her eyes. "But I promise you that I won't hurt you so just stop asking about it!"

"I know that Scott." She answered. Scott, however was still irritated. He decided to show her the other side of him. He transformed into the werewolf just to show her how evil he looked.

"You don't think this is ugly?" He demanded. "I have freakin hair all over and fangs instead of teeth. I have claws, not hands, **claws! **I am a frickin freak! I don't understand how you could love a thing like me! I - I'm not even a human being." Scott sat down on the couch holding his face in his claws.

"But I do love you Scott." A tear slid down her face. "I love you enough to make you this dinner and have you over. I know that you won't kill me because you told me you loved me at the formal. I may not know enough about werewolves and the Alpha and even my father's job, but I do know that I love you!" She then sat down next to him on the couch and they held each other in their arms.

**AN: Well? Is it okay at least? Let me know :)** **I struggled a little but I love this show and I wouldn't want to let it down.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, there would be more than twelve episodes a season.**

**:)**

**And if you feel like reviewing, go ahead. Anything really, doesn't matter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's POV

I held Allison in my arms for a while and she fell asleep. I did not change back to normal because I wanted Allison to get used to it. As we were sitting in the living room, and Allison was asleep still, I decided to turn on the television. I switched the channel to ESPN and watched a basketball game.

Everything was going fine until I heard Allison's parents coming home. There were still a couple of blocks away but I had to get out of there. I looked around the kitchen, it was a mess! I picked up all the ingredients and put them into random cupboards. I washed the dishes and put them away too. I could hear her parents. They were only a block away now.

I put Allison in her bedroom and was about to change back. Then I realized an even greater problem. I couldn't change back to normal! I couldn't get the wolf back inside of me. I tried and I tried but I was still a werewolf.

Allison's parents were out of their car and in the garage. They would be walking through the door any minute. I had to get out of there! I sprinted out of Allison's bedroom window and went on her roof. Looking back at Allison to make sure she was fine, I discovered she was.

Swiftly and softly I went home. Now the trick was getting into my room past my mom. She couldn't see me like this. She would freak out and possibly kill me. Heck, she probably would turn into a hunter after she saw me.

I slid through the door and shut it behind me as quietly as possible. Through the kitchen I went and up the stairs. The floor creaked as I crept by my mother's bedroom door. _ Dang it! _I thought. She was such a light sleeper. She was probably awake by now. First she would be angry about me waking her up on her night off. Next she would kill me after seeing me.

This was not the night I wanted it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa's POV

I heard a creak of the wood outside my bedroom door. I bet it was Scott. _'Why couldn't he be more considerate on my one night off?' _I wondered. I looked at my alarm clock. It read 12:32. It was late. Scott told me that he would be back before midnight.

It has been strange the last month. First Scott stops talking to me as much, and then he always comes home past curfew. And he is always so secretive and defensive. He doesn't tell me anything. It took him two weeks to tell me that he made first line in lacrosse.

I just wish I knew what was going on inside his head. I hope it is not drugs. I did a lot of pot back in the day and now I really regret it. It did things to my body. That is why I was drawn to the medical field in the first place. I really want to help people know that everything they do eventually catches up to them.

Except then, I wanted to be a physician. Now I was working the Emergency Room night shift. Something I never thought I would be doing. It kind of sucks, I get home at five in the morning. I sleep all day and get back up at nine at night to go back to work. It's a cycle.

I heard Scott's door shut and the shower running. I willed myself to get up and go tell him to turn off the water. I put on my slippers and robe. I went out of my bedroom and into Scotts. It was so messy in there. I would have to tell him to clean it tomorrow-or today I guess.

I knocked on his bathroom door. "Scott?" I asked. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, um, no mom, not right now, I am, uh, naked." Scott answered. "I am almost done, just go back to bed."

"Scott, get your ass out here." I commanded. He had turned off the water. I heard him grab a towel from the cupboard.

"Mom, I am _naked_ and tired. I will just go to bed and see you in the morning. Good night."

I could not believe him. Why wouldn't he just come out? Not like I haven't seen him naked before. I changed his_ diapers_ for two and a half years. He could have put a towel around himself and come out and talk to me.

But there was nothing I really needed to discuss with him at this late hour. "Alright I will see you in the morning. Good night Scott." I replied. I really just wanted to get back to bed and sleep for the remainder of the night. I would discuss his behavior with him tomorrow.

**AN: Yay, two chapters in one day. I call that good. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scott, his mom, or the show. But if I did [insert clever statement here]**

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Yes, I'm alive and well. Long live me.**

**Hey guys! Sorry about being a little shit about this because you think this is gonna be a new chapter in, like, 2 years…but I was just need your opinion: Should I continue with this story or not? I honestly don't really like this story ****_that_**** much and I wouldn't mind deleting it, but since it has the most views out of all of my stories, I kinda want to continue it. However, there is a dilemma because I don't like this story at all and I think it needs some major work that I just don't have the time for right now. So you guys decide, should I delete it and you can move on with your lives? Or should I keep at it to the best of my ability but with sporadic and random updates? Please let me know in the reviews! And thanks for reading this, it still blows my mind how many people have read this! Around 5,000! That is, like, 1/3 of my hometown!**

**KeetaRugoPetir (and what a god-awful name, sorry I have no idea)**


End file.
